A Beautiful Dream
by crystalxangel
Summary: In this story, let's see what Anna wants when Hao is her fiancee. And Yoh is just an unreachable dream. Or is he? See to find out. [YohxAnna] R&R Fluff
1. The story

A Beautiful Dream

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Disclaimer: Nothing owned. Nothing stolen.

Full Summary: She felt weird. This wasn't going to be the usual days that she usually had. Will she discover something about love? Will she be able to know the unpredictable feeling? What if I say, she does!

If you don't read this, be sure to get confused!

Well… My second Shaman King Fan fiction. I hope that this won't be too sucky for others… But… It was my passion to write it! Oh yeah, in this fic, let's see what's going to happen if Hao was Anna's fiancée and Yoh was the one she dreamed of having? And oh yeah, I won't mention their names… till the end. If you read this, then you understand it. Remember, Hao is Anna's fiancée here.

Night had fallen down on the face of the Funbari Inn. The shadows of its walls covered the ghastly floor. The ghosts that haunt their walls rest… For that day was special. The haunting would stop for now.

A teenage blonde-haired girl slipped in her bed, wanting to get a good night's sleep. That day, for her was too special. It had no occasion what so ever. It had no reason to be celebrated. It hadn't a reason to exist anyway. But it was special. She still placed the picture in her head when she had woken up, to what she taught, to an awful day.

Anna, the blonde-haired girl, had once again woken up to the place where she lived for the past five years… The Funbari Inn. Waking up here was too hard of a headache for her. Every time she woke up, the heat would catch up to her body fast. Her hair would sting her because of the frizzing. And her clothes would slide down her shoulder.

Her routine would be, stand up, yell to her fiancée to cook, take a bath, brush teeth, wear a bandana, a black dress and sandals, go down, then eat. That would be her routine if it weren't for this day. And since it was a school day, she wore her uniform.

After she had dressed up, she sensed something not in place. She felt as if this was going to be a lot more… unpredictable to her. Unpredictable, because, every time she would be finished getting dressed, she would feel that 'yeah, okay, so… another day, another training'. But now, it was different. It was as if that this day, would be the only day to exist in her life. But what was this day?

She wanted to know. Never in her life, past five years actually, has she sensed that this day was going to be a lot more different from the others. She tried her memo book and searched for a birthday. Jun… no. Ren… no. Pilika… no. Horo Horo… no. Manta… no. Chocolove… no. Faust… no. Lyserg… no. Ryu… No. Tamara… no. Who could it be? There was no way that it was hers… She would know! Nor could it be her fiancée's. She would know… She (maybe) knows him by heart. Then… what was this day!

She gave up for a while and decided to eat downstairs. When she finally entered the dinning room, she was surprised that nobody was there but a meal prepared for her. A note was left with it.

_Hey, Anna!_

_Good morning, my itako. How was your sleep? I woke up six in the morning and decided to take a walk. So, eat up and I'll see you later!_

_Yours truly,_

_Your charming fiancée _

She smiled a bit. Then her frown came across her face. "Flattery," she murmured softly. Then she placed the note back down. She checked the time and saw that it was already 7:05 a.m. "He's been gone for sixty five minutes, eh? Then he left my food to cool off," she stated to herself once more.

She sighed. Her fiancée was someone she cared for but never truly loved. Was she missing someone else? Who was there to love her anyways? I mean, she is a foster kid. Her parents abandoned her when they found out that she was a mysterious being that they had no plan of taking care of. The only one that she has ever been close to was her fiancée and his friends. Including Tamara, Pilika and the other girls. The only person that she tried to get close to was her fiancée's brother. The only person that she tried to befriend since the day that she was taken in by the Asakura family.

Then, she started to eat the food. Her thoughts though, never seemed to leave her. She was still thinking of her friend. She knew that this was far off from the usual Anna Kyouyama style, but it seems that she didn't care now. She didn't mind if she daydreamed about her first Asakura buddy. The first time that she had left him…

Flashback Special:

Anna and her new friend from the Asakura household were snooping. They snooped at the busy Asakuras that kept on talking about some 'wedding.'

"A-Anna, I think that this is wrong!" yelled the auburn-haired boy. Anna pouted and whispered, "Hey! This is fun! And you're going to like it because I like it!" The boy nodded in failure.

They were still young and didn't understand anything. They didn't know what formula was needed for an area of a trapezoid. Heck, they must've not known how their mothers fed them with a milk formula! But still, snooping, for them, was fun.

The peeked and saw Master Yohmei open his mouth. "… I believe that the younger must be chosen for Anna…" Some of the Asakuras nodded, but some frowned.

"Well, I believe that my eldest son will be perfect for her!" Keiko, the mother of the Asakura twins, spoke, "I mean, he is the eldest! Plus, the Shaman Council's asking for our reply now! We mustn't fail… My youngest might become evil!"

Master Yohmei replied once again, "What if your eldest was the real evil!?" Keiko frowned and replied back. "I trust my eldest. I have great faith in him. My youngest isn't to be trusted too much. He is a trouble-maker!"

Master Yohmei asked, "Why do you doubt your youngest so much?" Keiko turned her head away and answered, "I just have this feeling, Master!"

"Are you ready to us the answer?" Out of nowhere, a voice came. Master Yohmei sighed and said, "Yes, Goldva."

"Then, who is it?" Goldva asked. Master Yohmei sighed and finally said, "It is our eldest, Goldva."

End Flashback Special

"I wonder if he's…" Anna whispered to herself. She still dreamed of meeting him again. Just one more time. Then BOOM! Her heart pounded. It churned. It beated. It had hurt her. 'Anna…' a whisper came upon her. Anna's eyes were still wide. Without any hesitation, she stood up. She didn't know what was happening to her. Her feet started to walk out of the inn. She was still heading to somewhere she didn't know. But her feet kept on walking. Until she had reached to the cemetery.

She watched over the hill and saw a tall figure. A boy with her height and seemingly her age. He had an auburn-colored hair, same as her fiancée. But he had shorter hair. He wore an unbuttoned white polo, revealing his muscular body. He wore green-like pants and wooden sandals. She could only see his back because he was facing the other direction. Then, she continued to move.

She approached the boy, with a hard-beating heart. Then she stopped as she knew that he had sensed her.

"I've been waiting for you," the boy chuckled, but not teasingly. He turned to face her and Anna was surprised. It was… him. "Hey… Haven't seen you in a looooong time!" And he smiled. Then there, she knew it was his voice that called to her.

Anna regained her consciousness and nodded. Then she smiled at him. And he kept on chuckling until…

"Mari… It's been long," a voice came from downhill, where another part of the cemetery was seen. Anna and her old pal watched them. Anna was not surprised. This was so typical of her fiancée.

The girl named Mari, nodded. "It sure has. When will you break up with that fiancée of yours? She must've been torturing you since she moved at the inn." The boy that Mari was talking to chuckled.

"It's no problem, my sweet. As long as you're next to me, I am strong," he replied. Then they kissed passionately. Anna had enough so she turned back from the scene. The boy next to Anna frowned.

"A-Anna, I'm really sorry…" he apologized. Anna turned to face him and frowned. He couldn't tell… Her face was emotionless. No happiness, no sadness, no nothing. He could only tell, that she didn't like this.

"No." she surprisingly muttered. "Don't be sorry. I knew all along. When we were at school, those girls like Mari flirt with him. And the fact is, it doesn't hurt."

The boy next to her patted her back, and he said, "Why aren't you? I mean, you do like him, right?" Anna shook her head.

"I never really did like him. I cared for him as my friend, but never as how I treat… someone else…" Anna said emotionlessly. The boy stopped patting her back and started to tell her his side of the tale.

"You know Anna, I myself feel bad. When my family decided that aniki would be your fiancée and they locked me up, I felt really bad. I wasn't the evil one, right? I mean, how could my own mother think I'm evil. And the fact that you had to live with my brother is… unbelievable. Even if everyone says that you're the Ice Queen, I still say that aniki is the Demon Lord," the boy ended, facing her with his true emotional form.

"What are you saying?" Anna asked him, with her hand on his shoulder. He stepped forward and answered, "I'm saying that my brother is not for you…"

She blushed but hid it. Then she asked him a bit sweetly, "Then… Who is?" He moved a bit more and answered once more, "I am." Then, her blush showed.

She wasn't able to say anything. She knew that he would say that it was really him. She knew all along. The truth to it is, he was the only person that she ever dreamed of. Then, without any warning, she moved closer and so did he. Then, they kissed. Passion was among it. Love was there too. Their sorrows passed. They felt as if seconds passed like hours. And they couldn't, they didn't, want to break free. But sadly, they had to breathe air.

The boy chuckled and Anna blushed. The heat of the sun reached her face and remembered that this was still a school day. "I better go… I need to go to school. He's still waiting for me at home."

The boy next to her, nodded. Then he walked away. She still wanted to see him. She couldn't resist him. "W-Wait!" she yelled out. He turned to face her and gave a questioning face.

"When will I see you again?" she shouted back. He turned his body to face her fully and answered, "Don't worry. I'll still call you… And if you didn't know, I've always had. Well, see ya at school!" Then he walked away.

She blushed. 'Did he say… we'll see each other at school?' She couldn't believe any of what happened was real.

'Anna…' another whisper came upon.

'Anna…'

'Anna…'

"ANNA!"

Anna woke up and saw that she had slept on their dinning table. She woke up to see that it was 7:30 in the morning. And it was a school day.

"Anna! Get up! We need to go to school!" her fiancée (you know who I mean… if you read my precaution) yelled to her. She nodded then took her bag. Was it all a dream?

When she and her fiancée walked through the busy streets, she suddenly blurted out, "So… What are you and Mari planning to do at lunch?"

He looked at her with a questioning face. "What do you mean, Anna, my love?"

She still placed him an emotionless face and asked once more, "What are you and Mari planning to do at lunch?"

He tried to understand. "Well… have lunch…" And she finally nodded.

Time skip: They arrived at school, finished first, second, third, recess and fourth period.

Lunch time-

"Anna, I'll see you later… I'll… visit a friend from Class A-6," her fiancée once more excused. Anna nodded, not caring at all.

"And I need to go to the cemetery," she excused herself. He was a bit confused but nodded, waiting to see 'his' Mari.

She still walked on. Was dreaming of him a dream? Or was it real? She wasn't sure at all. She wanted to know.

Then she finally reached her destination, the cemetery. She ran, wanting to once again relive what happened. When she reached the spot, no one. She saw no one. But she still stood there.

'Anna…' a voice called. She realized that the voice belonged to the same that she kept on dreaming about. She turned her back and saw him.

"Hi Anna!" The boy greeted then chuckled, with his had on the back of his head. His goofy smile made her heart melt. His unbuttoned shirt made her freeze. Then she smiled softly.

"Hi… Yoh," then, she smiled.


	2. Notice

Notice: Please review again… To notify me for a sequel to this story… :D I'll try my best! Please keep supporting me:D

Please suggest what you want too!


End file.
